新しい人生- Atarashii Jinsei
by Lee Anna Kindred
Summary: When Gene learns that he is forever trapped in 'limbo' from interfering with the mortal world so much, and with a malicious spirit attacking him, can Mai save him at the cost of her own life? * hints at adult situations, nothing graphic. Naru x Mai
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know, I am writing another story, but I had this idea and I had to give it a shot. My other story will be updated tonight by the way Oh, English is in **BOLD**

Summary: When Gene learns that he is forever trapped in 'limbo' from interfering with the mortal world so much, can Mai save him at the cost of her own life? (Pairing Undecided)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. If I did, Gene would still be alive or he would have told Mai his real identity from the beginning.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_Eugene Davis sighed dramatically as he floated with no real need to. He had been trying to move on ever since Oliver had returned his body to England, but nothing was working. He felt trapped, and not in the haunting sense. Suddenly there was a flash of colored light, and Gene felt a presence near him. He stiffened, going on the defensive when he realized that it wasn't Mai._

_He felt something slam into his side, and for the first time since he had died, Gene felt pain._

Mai sat up in her bed, breathing heavily. Her hands were shaking and she could feel the pain Gene had experienced in her dream pulsing through her body. Without even looking at the clock, Mai grabbed her phone and dialed Naru's cellphone number. Before he had left for England, Naru had slipped her his number 'for emergencies', claiming that she was always getting herself into trouble. It rang five times before he answered.

"**Hello**?" came his groggy voice from the phone.

"Ne, Naru?" Mai said carefully.

Naru groaned. "Mai, do you have any idea what time it is for me? Or are you that much of an idiot?"

For once, Mai ignored Naru's insult. "I think Gene is in trouble."

Suddenly Naru felt very awake.

* * *

A/N: Prologue, just a tease to see if you like this idea. Now, a heads up, this idea has never been done! Totally original And it may get a bit weird. But it is my stress reliever while I am in the Nursing Program So, let me know if you're interested.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I started a third story, it is a The Grudge/Ghost Hunt crossover. Check it out! You don't have to know the Grudge to read it :)

Oh, English is in **BOLD**

Summary: When Gene learns that he is forever trapped in 'limbo' from interfering with the mortal world so much, can Mai save him at the cost of her own life? (Pairing Undecided)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. If I did, Gene would still be alive or he would have told Mai his real identity from the beginning.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

After Mai had finished explaining the dream, Naru was silent. Finally he spoke his thoughts.

"Mai, I want you to sleep and see if you can contact Gene. Find out what that dream was, and ask him why the hell he hasn't moved on yet."

"Okay, Naru," Mai agreed.

"And Mai?"

"Yes?"

"I will call you in a few hours to hear what he had to say. We will help him any way we can," Naru said.

Mai agreed again before saying good bye and hanging up. She laid down and allowed herself to drift.

_Mai opened her eyes, and looked around herself. Suddenly, she saw a mass dressed in black curled into a ball on the floor of where ever they were. Mai ran to him and dropped to her knees._

_"Gene!"_

_She moved him gently so she could see his face. He looked paler than ever before. He opened his eyes and tried to sit up, wincing in pain as he did so._

_"Mai?"_

_"What happened! I had a dream that you were attacked here!"_

_"I...I don't know. I remember something hitting me hard, but I couldn't see what it was. It felt evil, though. I do not know where it came from."_

_Mai frowned. "Are you okay now?"_

_Gene stood with Mai's help, stumbling slightly. "I think so."_

_"Naru wants to know why you haven't moved on."_

_Gene gave Mai a sad smile. "I can't. I don't know why, but there is a powerful medium who is also clairvoyant that lives in America. I was going to visit her if I can stay awake long enough to do so. I want to know why I haven't moved on yet too."_

_Mai nodded. "Will you tell me when you know? And if you need help, any kind of help, I'll do whatever I can!"_

_Gene reached over and placed a hand on Mai's head, giving her a fond smile. "I know you would, Mai. And I will tell you everything I learn as I learn it. Tell Noll not to worry too much. I'll be fine."_

_Mai offered Gene her own smile before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Gene hugged her back immediately and even gave her a gentle squeeze._

_"It's time to wake. If you want to do something to help while I gather information, you can research ways of helping a trapped spirit move on. Then we can basically compare notes."_

_Mai stepped away from Gene and agreed. He reached towards her and gently pushed her backwards, sending her back to her body._

Mai woke to the sound of her phone ringing. She frowned and looked at the clock. She realized that she had been sleeping for a few hours already. Mai answered the phone.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Mai. What did Gene say," Naru asked.

"Gee Naru, how are you? I'm good. How's England? Given any good lectures recently?"

"Mai."

"Fine, Gene thinks he is okay. He doesn't know why he hasn't moved on, but there was something evil that attacked him."

"He had no more information?" Mai could hear the frown in Naru's voice.

"No. That was all, but I told him that we would do everything in our power to help him."

"Of course we would. I don't want my brother stuck in Limbo," Naru said.

"Naru, can't you ever be nice for once?!"

"**Noll! Breakfast is** **ready!**"

"Mai I have to go. My mother is calling me," Naru said.

Mai giggled. "I never thought I'd hear that come from you. So you still live at home?"

"Good bye Mai," Naru said before hanging up.

"Ugh, you narcissist!" Mai screeched.

Mai glared at her phone, but got up from bed. She went to the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth. One hour later she was in her kitchen, making herself some early breakfast. When she finished, she sat at her old desktop computer and turned it on. She pulled up the internet and began the research Gene had suggested.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 1! A bit longer, and I am trying to make them longer. As we get deeper, the chapters will get longer. Review! And check out my other stories, especially my crossover!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I started a third story, it is a The Grudge/Ghost Hunt crossover. Check it out! You don't have to know the Grudge to read it :)

Oh, English is in **BOLD**

Summary: When Gene learns that he is forever trapped in 'limbo' from interfering with the mortal world so much, can Mai save him at the cost of her own life? (Naru x Mai)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. If I did, Gene would still be alive or he would have told Mai his real identity from the beginning.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Mai felt as if she had been researching for days, even if it was only for a few hours. She hadn't found much. Most everything that she had found was things she already knew about exorcisms and cleansing. Nothing has stood out as a possible way to save Gene from whatever is happening. Also, she had found nothing about any soul or creature that preys on another soul in limbo. But she did get some names of spiritualists that may be able to help her in her search. She lifted the paper and read the names on the list, and reached for her cell phone. She dialed the number for a medium named Oinna Yakata. It rang for a few minutes before a voice answered.

"Hai?"

"Hello, is this Oinna Yakata-san?"

"Hai. Who is this?"

"My name is Mai. I have a friend that I think needs help, and I was wondering if I could ask you some questions," Mai admitted.

Yakata-san sighed. "I am a medium. I cannot ask a spirit where to find money or lost belongings. They also almost never know where they are resting. I'm sorry."

Before Yakata-san hung up, Mai exclaimed, "Wait! I'm not looking to contact a spirit. I can do that in my dreams. I am looking for a way to save my friend. He thinks he is trapped in the astro-plane, and with something malicious. I am just looking for any information that can help. Can you help us?"

Yakata-san was silent. Finally she released a breath she had been holding. "I can meet you today for an early dinner. We can talk then. Meet me at the Goika Cafe around seven."

Before Mai could thank her, the medium had hung up her phone. Mai sighed in frustration, but stood and went to get ready.

* * *

The cafe was a pastry bakery. It was one Mai had visited many times. When she entered, she saw the owner, a small older woman who could make the gloomiest day bright.

"Hello Goika-san!"

The woman waved to Mai, gracing her with a bright smile. Mai walked past and made her way to the back of the cafe, following her instincts of where Yakata-san was waiting. She found a woman with brown hair and normal green eyes.

"Yakata-san?" Mai asked politely.

The woman looked up and offered Mai a small smile. "Are you Mai-san?"

Mai nodded and took a seat in front of the medium. She was silent at first, unsure of where to begin.

"Your friend that you believe is trapped. Did he astro-project and get lost outside of his body?"

Mai frowned. _Straight to the point I see. _"No, he, um, died shortly before meeting me there. He has been sort of guiding me through my post cognitive dreams."

Yakata-san frowned. "He should be able to move on if he is dead. Has he tried?"

Mai nodded. "Yes, but he said something is keeping him there. His body was found, and his brother is okay. He does not know why he can't leave this world."

"You say he has been guiding you. How has he been doing this?"

Mai took a breath and explained everything to the medium, starting with her first dream. When she had finished, Yakata-san was silent. She finally looked up with serious eyes.

"I would like to speak with him. Is there a way?"

"What would you need to do so?"

Yakata-san smiled. "Even a picture would work."

Mai's eyes lit up. "Oh! I have one of him and his brother. He would be the smiling one."

Mai dug through her purse and managed to find the picture of Naru and Gene. She sat it on the table and slid it over to Yakata-san. The medium picked it up into her hands and closed her eyes. Mai fidgeted silently as the woman sat still. What felt like an eternity later, Yakata-san finally opened her eyes.

"It seems as if...he really is trapped. And not like a normal spirit either. He is being hunted by Souruītā as well. A soul eater. My theory is that he had interfered in the mortal world too much and must pay with his soul."

Mai's eyes widened and became fearful. "What can I do to help him?"

"I have a book with information on souls. It has a few rituals that may help you. If you would like, you can come with me to my office and I will look through it to see if there is anything that can be used to help him. Are you willing to do anything?"

Mai was silent before looking up. "What would happen if the soul eater got a hold of him?"

"He would cease to exist. No chance to be reborn or go to paradise."

Mai's face became determined. "I will do anything to help him. He has been helping me, it is only fair that I return the favor."

* * *

Twenty minutes later found Mai in Yakata-san's office. The medium was sitting at her desk buried in three different books looking for a solution to Gene's problem, at least from what they know. Mai looked around herself, faintly curious about the odds and ends in the office. Suddenly, she heard a book slam shut.

"I have found some options. One is a last resort. They involve moving his soul on to the next life, but if this soul eater already has a claim on him, then the last option will be the only one that will work. I will need to prepare a ritual to see if his soul is still unclaimed."

"If it is?" Mai asked.

"Then we need to rebirth his soul fresh. A new life, new experiences, and a new chance at going into the next world when he dies next," Yakata-san sighed.

"When you say rebirth his soul, what exactly do you mean?" Mai asked curiously.

"I mean exactly what I say. He will need to be reborn again. But the ritual only works if the soul has a physical twin, and if said twin is alive."

"Why would a twin have to be available for this?"

Yakata-san looked at Mai, as if making a conscious decision to answer the question. "A twin must be alive because you can't make a child out of nothing, Mai-san. The ritual will ensure conception, and then place the deceased soul in the new child's body before a soul can be picked for it. The woman also has to have a strong psychic connection to the deceased soul in order for that to work, especially because she would be carrying the child for nine months before literally giving birth to it."

"So, it would be a spiritual pregnancy? And the child, how would it grow? Any different than a normal child?" Mai asked, intrigued.

Yakata-san raised an eyebrow. "The pregnancy would be normal. The growth rate of the fetus, before and after birth, would be normal as well. The only thing the ritual controls is placing the soul in a baby's body and to ensure that conception happens. There is a down side, the woman would become more sensitive to spirits because of this. Which could put her and the child she would be carrying in danger. It is not a decision to be made lightly."

"So, what do you need in order to do the ritual to determine if Gene's soul has been marked?" Mai said, changing the subject.

"I have everything if you allow me to use your picture again. No harm will come to it."

Mai agreed and the two women began a ritual that may help determine what can be done to save Gene.

* * *

A/N: See, I said it would be weird lol But yeah, this was an info chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I started a third story, it is a The Grudge/Ghost Hunt crossover. Check it out! You don't have to know the Grudge to read it :)

Oh, English is in **BOLD **andDream is in _Italic_

Summary: When Gene learns that he is forever trapped in 'limbo' from interfering with the mortal world so much, can Mai save him at the cost of her own life? (Naru x Mai)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. If I did, Gene would still be alive or he would have told Mai his real identity from the beginning.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

_Mai opened her eyes as soon as she felt the spirits floating around her body. She sat up, and came face to face with Eugene. He gave her a sad smile._

_"Hey Mai," he said quietly._

_"Hey. Did you talk to that medium?" Mai asked, biting her lip._

_Gene nodded. "Yes. It seems as if I am trapped here. I interfered with the real world too much. I was really surprised. I hadn't heard of this happening before."_

_Mai watched as Gene looked away, worry in every line of his body._

_"What about what attacked you? Did she know what it was?"_

_Gene nodded again. "It is a soul eater. He is here to devour my soul as penance for interfering too much. She said there is almost no way to escape it."_

_"But Gene, you can! I talked to a medium too and she told me about this ritual that Naru and I can do if he agrees-"_

_"Mai. I appreciate the offer to give me a life again, but I would never ask you to do that, even if we do have a psychic connection. It would be too much of a sacrifice. I love you, Mai, but I can't let you do that," Gene said sadly._

_"But, I want to. I want to help you Gene! I have already thought about it and I made the desicion before I laid down to take a nap. Gene, please. I would be honored to give you life again! I'd do just about anything for both you and Oliver."_

_"I know Mai. You realize if you do this, your life will never be the same?"_

_Mai nodded._

_"Then there is really nothing I can do to change your mind or stop you, is there? Only Noll can do that now," Gene said, looking into the distance._

_Mai sighed, a small smile crossing her lips. As she sat in comfortable silence with Gene, she began to remember the last part of her visit to Yaktao-san, a few hours before._

TWO HOURS EARLIER

"Is there really no other way?" Mai asked quietly, the gravity of Gene's situation sinking into her very being.

The medium gave Mai a sad smile. "The ritual has proved what we have already suspected. Gene's soul has been claimed. There is no moving on from where he is. The only option for him now is rebirth."

"Okay. So how do we go about finding a woman to help Gene with this? And what part will his twin Naru have to play?"

Yakato-san gave Mai an exasperated look. "I thought it was obvious. You cannot make a child from nothing. The ritual involves sex, Mai-san."

Mai's cheeks flushed. "Well, I...I hadn't quite realized that."

_Great, now some woman is going to come into the picture, sleep with Naru, have Gene, and take Naru too! I'll never get my chance!_ Mai grumbled to herself.

"As for finding a woman, that shouldn't be a problem."

Mai looked at the medium. "What do you mean?"

"You said that he is acting as your spirit guide? That you see him practically every time you sleep?" Yakato-san asked.

Mai nodded. "Practically. It used to be just on cases, but recently I've been seeing him on normal nights as well."

"Good. Then there is a chance that he has a psychic connection with you."

Mai practically choked on air. "Me?! That...that would mean I would have to do _that _with Naru! And give birth to Gene! Oh no! What if Gene remembers everything, including his birth? I couldn't handle the teasing!"

Yakato-san chuckled. "I doubt he would remember that either. Most likely scenario is that he never remembers his past life. If he ever does, it will be later in his life. When he is mature enough mentally to handle it."

As Yakato-san stood and walked over to a book case to retrieve another book, Mai began to think. _Okay. Gene is in trouble, and I did tell him I would do anything to help him. I mean, this would be quite the sacrifice for me. I would most likely have to leave school and find a steady job. I'd have to support him. If Naru agreed to this, would he help support us? Or would he only involve himself enough to help get the story started so to speak? Can I handle this, if it _does _happen? Man, the scary thing is that I_ _am already considering this! Would I really do this? I mean, I love Gene, not in the way I love Naru, but as family all the same. Would it be so bad to have him as my son?_

"Okay. If Naru agrees, I'll do it. I'd do anything for both Naru and Gene. Even this. Now, you said that spirits will become more attracted to me. Why is that?" Mai asked.

"Well, they will often times seek you out. Think about it like this Mai, you are giving a soul a second chance at life. A soul of someone who had already died. Other spirits or souls will go after you, wanting the same option. But we both know how souls can be. If they are not given what they want, they can turn violent. They may try to attack you so that they can hurt you and make you miscarry."

"So I could still lose him?"

"Only if you are careless. If you eat right and stay safe, like any other pregnancy, you should be fine."

"Alright, so how will we do this, if he agrees?"

Yakato-san placed a folder with many papers inside of it in front of Mai. "This is all the information I have on this ritual. You can take it and use it, but when the ritual is complete, I am going to ask you to send it back to me. You can photocopy it as well if you would like. That way you can email it to _Naru._"

"Okay, so how should I tell Naru?"

* * *

Naru POV (You know you wanted it!)

* * *

Naru was sitting at his desk, in his personal study going over case files that his father had given him. He sighed, and rubbed his eyes. Suddenly, his cell started to ring. Naru frowned and answered it.

**"Hello? Doctor Oliver Davis speaking."**

_"Hi Naru."_

"Mai. Any news on Gene?" Naru asked, getting right down to business.

_"Well, I talked to a medium, and so did he. His soul is trapped and it is claimed by a soul eater."_

"What do you mean, his soul is trapped and claimed?"

_"I mean what I said, Naru. He is trapped in the astro-plain because he had been interfering too much apparently."_

"Interfering?!" Naru said incredulously.

_"Yes. He had interfered with the real world too much. As a result, he cannot move on."_

"And the claimed bit?"

_"A soul eater. It is going to devour his soul as penance for helping us I guess. That's what he said. Once he is devoured, that is it. He will no longer exist."_

"God, Gene. What have you gotten yourself into?! Mai, is there anything we can do to help him?" Naru murmured, rubbing his eyes again.

_"Um, well we can...um..."_

"Speak up Mai."

_"He can be reborn. Like literally. There is this ritual that can place his soul in the body of a child that is conceived the same night the ritual is performed."_

"Okay," Naru said cautiously, already dreading his next question, "How does it happen exactly?"

_"Well, um, this is the embarrassing bit. She said it would involve a male twin, a woman with a psychic connection to the deceased, and then the ritual. The ritual would be performed first, then the...um...other_ thing_ would have to happen immediately afterwards."_

"What other thing Mai? Despite my other abilities, I cannot read your mind," Naru said, even though he had a pretty good idea of what was implied.

_"You would have to have um..._sex..._with the woman and make a baby. Then Gene's soul would be placed in the body. I think that it's kind of like a forced reincarnation."_

Naru felt as if his whole body had froze. With a dry mouth he managed to say, "And who is the woman with a connection? As far as I know, Gene had no such connection."

_"Well, I think I do. The medium I talked to, Yakato-san, said that is what it sounded like. Gene confirmed it."_

"And how does Gene feel about this?" Naru asked, unsure of how he himself felt about it.

_"Well, at first he was kind of against it. He didn't want me to have to give up on anything that may have been important to me. But I made sure that he realized I wanted to do this regardless. I want to help him. He is practically my best friend. I know I will have to make some sacrifices, and I know it will be hard at times. But I really want to help him. Will you help me help him?"_

"Mai,You do realize you are basically asking," Naru started to speak quietly, "_me to have sex with you_?"

Naru could practically _hear _Mai's blush through the phone. _"Yes. But even if you don't_ _care for me enough, I think we both care for Gene enough to do this. So, Naru, will you help?"_

Naru sighed, but was silent for a few minutes, thinking of his options. He was worried about Mai. If she did this, anything could happen. There could be complications, she could regret ever doing this, and he really wanted to make sure she would be able to handle this and not be alone when things happen. "Alright. If, and only _IF_ I can get on a plane to Japan and with my parent's permission to go, then we can do this. I'd rather know my brother has a second chance than no chance at all."

* * *

A/N: Review please :) That was almost 2.000 words! Woo hoo!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I started a third story, it is a The Grudge/Ghost Hunt crossover. Check it out! You don't have to know the Grudge to read it :)

Oh, English is in **BOLD **and Dream is in _Italic_

Also, this is only Naru. Sorry folks, decided to give him and his folks a whole chapter ;)

Summary: When Gene learns that he is forever trapped in 'limbo' from interfering with the mortal world so much, can Mai save him at the cost of her own life? (Naru x Mai)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. If I did, Gene would still be alive or he would have told Mai his real identity from the beginning.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Naru POV

Oliver sighed as he debated on how to approach his parents with the want to return to Japan. He couldn't very well tell them he was going for a girl. If he did, his mother would probably come along and try and marry him off to her. He groaned as he stood. He left his office and made his way to the living room where he knew his parents would be. When he entered, he saw them sitting and speaking with each other quietly. Oliver walked up to them and waited to be noticed.

"Oliver! Sweetheart!" Luella exclaimed, as if her son didn't even live with them.

Noll rolled his eyes. "Mother, Father."

"So, Noll, did you need something?" Martin asked. _He was always straight to the point_, Noll thought.

"I will be going back to Japan," Noll started and then said the most believable excuse, "There is more paranormal activity there."

"Noll, you just got back here!" Luella said.

"I know Mother. I'd still like to go back. I won't be there forever, I just want to do some more cases. And maybe reopen the office permanently."

Martin sat back, a hand on his chin. "You could go for a few weeks, set everything up and then Madoka could take over for you. You still have studies to finish here. Once you are done with them, then you could become a permanent branch member there."

Noll thought about the plan his father had given. He really did need to finish his studies, but if this plan of Mai's was real and it worked, then he owuld need to _stay_ in Japan. Noll sighed, deciding to cross that bridge when he got to it.

"Fine. When can I leave?"

Luella frowned. "Are you in that much of a hurry?"

Noll frowned, looking away. If Gene really was in such trouble, there may not be much time to help him. Plus, Noll wanted to research that ritual thoroughly. He would not partake if it seemed to have any other purpose. He almost didn't want to do it to begin with, especially with the girl who was in love with his brother. Regardless of his own personal feelings for her.

"School will be starting soon. The semester will begin in about a month and a half," Noll said with a shrug.

"Very well. I will book tickets for yourself and Lin," Martin said.

Noll froze. "Does Lin really have to come?"

Martin raised an eyebrow. "Of course. He is meant to look after you."

"Fine," Noll sighed.

He turned away from his parents and walked out of the room. He was going to pack and call Mai and let her know. Then once he was in Japan, he would learn everything he can about that ritual and the situation his brother has gotten himself into.

* * *

A/N: Review please :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: English is in **BOLD **and Dream is in _Italic_

Summary: When Gene learns that he is forever trapped in 'limbo' from interfering with the mortal world so much, can Mai save him at the cost of her own life? (Naru x Mai)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. If I did, Gene would still be alive or he would have told Mai his real identity from the beginning.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Naru POV

Oliver shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He had only been on the plane for a good eight hours, but it felt much longer than that. Behind him, a noisy little kid with snot on his face was resiliently kicking the back of his seat. It took a lot of will power for Oliver not to turn around and make the kid cry.

_I can't do that. I need to be more compassionate. Especially if Mai and I succeed in bringing Gene back. If it works, I will be a...dad._

Noll froze as that thought finally made its way across his mind. He had been trying to tell himself that it was still going to be Gene, and that they would be the same as always, but now as he sat next to Lin on the plane on his way to Japan, Oliver realized that if this crazy plan Mai had found actually works, than Gene will no longer be his brother. The older Davis twin will be his _son_.

"Are you alright?" Lin asked from the seat next to Noll.

Noll looked up at the Chinese man and gave him a cold answer. "I'm fine."

Lin's lips quirked. "If you are worried about Miss Taniyama, don't be. I am sure she will be very happy to see us again."

"Of course she will," Noll said rolling his eyes, "She probably missed my beautiful face."

"Exactly how much did the two of you talk while we were away?"

Oliver sighed. "I don't see how that is any concern of yours."

Lin smirked. "So a lot then."

Oliver glared at Lin before pulling out his black notebook and burying himself in it. Lin shook his head, but laid back and closed his eyes. They still had close to three hours left on this flight.

-NaruxMaixGene-

The landing was surprisingly smooth. Because of that, it took close to no time for Oliver and Lin to find themselves walking the terminal to the receiving area. The moment Oliver stepped into the atrium of Haneda Airport, his eyes somehow managed to lock onto the small form of Mai Taniyama, standing off to the side with a sign that Naru assumed were his and Lin's names in Japanese. As he made his way to her, Oliver noticed it was also written in romaji, which he and Lin could read. Naru smirked as he stepped up to her.

"Mai," Oliver said.

Mai's eyes snapped to his. "You jerk! Don't sneak up on me! I was looking for you guys you know."

Lin rolled his eyes, silently glad he had packed some aspirin in his laptop case.

"If you would pay more attention I wouldn't sneak up on you, dummy," Naru said, "Let's get the luggage and head out. Lin, did Father confirm our hotel reservations?"

Lin nodded. "Yes. He checked them before we left. We should have no problems."

Naru sighed. "Good. One less thing to worry about."

They made their way to the baggage claim, where Lin had pulled a trolly and began to place all of their luggage on it as they came on the belt. Once Lin had all of the luggage, Naru turned to him.

"I will go with you to the hotel to help bring our things up. After that, I have business with Mai."

Lin raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you just say you want to go out with her? I wouldn't even _dream_ of tagging along on your little date."

Naru glared at the tease, but made no comment. Thirty minutes later, found Lin settling down with his laptop as Oliver stepped out of the door with Mai. Lin smirked as he opened a video chat.

"Koujo! How was the flight?" Madoka said excitedly from the screen.

Lin chuckled. "Fine. That isn't why I am calling, Doka. Guess where Noll just disappeared to?"

Madoka leaned closer to her own computer. "Where?"

"Try with whom."

Madoka's eyes widened. "Oh my god! Who?!"

Lin smirked, knowing that this would start a chain reaction. "Mai. He claimed that they had _business_ to attend to. Together. When I made a passing comment that it was a date, he didn't deny it."

Madoka squealed. "Oh my gosh! I have _got_ to tell Luella! She will be so excited. You need to also see how long they are together while they are _ahem_ out. And bug Noll for all the details! I wan to know _everything_!"

Lin chuckled again as he saw that Madoka was practically vibrating with excitement over the mere idea that Noll and Mai were seeing each other. They talked for a few more minutes, before Madoka's cell rang. She got an evil smirk on her face.

"Oh, look who is calling! It's _Luella_. I have to go, Koujo. She is going to want to hear about this."

Lin smiled. "Have a nice rest of the night Doka. Good bye."

Lin logged off and opened a new word processor to begin typing a pseudo report about their journey and what had transpired that day already.

-NaruxMaixGene-

The taxi ride to Mai's apartment was silent. Not exactly uncomfortable, but silent all the same. When the vehicle stopped, Mai climbed out and watched as Naru paid the driver. It was a short time before they were standing in the foyer of her apartment. Naru looked around, realizing for the first time that this would be his first personal visit inside her apartment. He followed Mai to the stairs, and after climbing up three flights, found himself on the other side of her door, looking at pictures on the wall of the SPR crew. To his shock, he even saw a few of himself and Lin. As he stepped into her living room, he knew they needed to talk about Gene, and as soon as possible.

"Mai, what information do you have on the whole...'Gene Situation'?"

Mai walked over to her book case and pulled out a folder of photocopied papers. She walked to her coffee table, and set them down.

"These papers," Mai said, gesturing to the folder, "Are all the information on soul eaters and what is going on with Gene currently according to not only the medium I talked to, but one he talked to as well. There are also information on the ritual also. Part of it talks about how it is done, what it does, and any consequences or side effects."

Naru raised an eyebrow and took the folder into his hands. He began to read through the papers, and without having to be asked, Mai went into her kitchen to make tea. Two hours later, Naru had finally finished reading through the loose leaf papers. Right now, he had only wanted to know about Gene's situation as it stands. He pulled out the last paper, and realized it was written results of a ritual that had already been performed. Oliver narrowed his eyes as he read.

"Gene's soul really has been claimed then?" Naru asked seriously.

"Yes. The ritual was to confirm it. He had already said that the soul eater had a grip on him already. The rest of the paper was a test Yakata-san performed on me to be certain that I could be a...well she called it a vessel."

Naru nodded. "Everything seems to be legit. I'm trying to think of a way to run this by Lin without him realizing what we may be attempting to do. It is always better to have a second opinion."

"But if we give it to him, and I suddenly become, you know, pregnant, won't that be suspicious to him?" Mai asked nervously, stumbling over some of the words.

"It could be. I'll figure something out. Now we really need to talk, Mai."

Mai swallowed, and took a seat on her couch near him. She looked at him and saw he really didn't change too much. He was still dressed all in black and looking as neat and immaculate as ever.

"Mai, before we even begin to decide to do this, I need to make some things clear."

"Okay," Mai said, feeling uneasy. _What if he is going to say he won't be able to be here? Or what if he is going to say that if we do this, it will mean nothing to him in regards to us?_

"We will go out every night this week and the next. I will take you to dinner, the movies, and any art exhibits in the city. We will talk and get to know one another on a more personal, or should I say intimate, level. I will pretty much be your boyfriend. I know you have feelings for my brother and I am not trying to replace him. I just think this won't be so awkward when it happens if we take the time to get to know each other better. When it happens and you are pregnant, I will try my best to come straight back to Japan or to fly you to England. I will make sure you have the best doctors and that you and Gene are safe. Are you following me so far?"

Mai nodded. "Yes Naru."

"Also, when my parents learn of your pregnancy, they will most likely start pushing us to marry. How do you personally feel about that?"

"Naru, I would be honored if I had to become your wife. I know you think I care more for your brother, and I do love him, but not in that _special _way. There is only one man who holds that key."

Naru felt his throat constrict slightly. "Mai, if you love someone I doubt this would be a good idea. It could cause problems between you."

Mai growled. "Naru. Oliver. Kazuya. I love _you_! I always have and I never stopped. When you said 'me or Gene' to me that day, I didn't answer not because I didn't know or because you made me realize that I loved Gene. I didn't answer because I was in shock that you would even consider me using you like that. I know you don't care for me like that, Naru, but I just want you to know where my heart truly stands."

When her small speech ended, Mai's eyes widened. _Did I really say all of that?! Oh no! I didn't want to make this complicated!_ Mai looked down to avoid seeing the rejection that would no doubt be on Naru's face. She never intended to confess to him all over again. Suddenly she felt a gentle hand under her chin, lifting her face back up.

"Mai," Naru said softly, "I would be a very difficult man to love."

"I know that already."

"I don't always show my emotions, and when I do I don't do it in the best ways."

"I know."

"And you would still want to be with me even with the bad personality?" Naru asked.

"Naru, I don't just love your rare smiles, your hidden caring deposition, or how you always save me. I also love how you demand things of me, how you tease and pick on me, and how rude and cold you get. You don't just love someone for their good qualities. You love them for the bad too. And I do love you; all of you."

Naru then decided that if this is how their future may play out, whether Gene is reborn or not, Mai was a strong enough woman to have by his side. He knew things would be hard and that he may not always get everything to work in their favor, but underneath it all, Oliver knew what he wanted. Finally. He wanted her. With those thoughts, Naru leaned forward, placed a hand on the back of Mai's head, and crashed their lips together.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, when I started this, I wasn't planning on a confession and getting them together so soon. Mai and Naru just kind of took over :) I guess they didn't want to wait lol. But hey, it's my longest chapter yet!

Review please :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: English is in **BOLD **and Dream is in _Italic_

BTW, I updated my Grudge story too!

Summary: When Gene learns that he is forever trapped in 'limbo' from interfering with the mortal world so much, can Mai save him at the cost of her own life? (Naru x Mai)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. If I did, Gene would still be alive or he would have told Mai his real identity from the beginning.

* * *

Chapter 6: Akasaka Mansion Case

* * *

Oliver was annoyed. Apparently Lin had felt the need to inform Madoka whom hin turn informed his mother that he was dating Mai. It didn't matter if he was, but now his mother and his father were convinced that Mai was the reason he had gone to Japan again. It didn't matter if that was true. He sighed as he finished placing his books on the office bookshelf. He had been in Tokyo for a week already and he only had a week left. His father was being adamant that he only be there two weeks. Regardless if he had a girlfriend.

The new school semester would be starting less than a week after he would return, so Oliver knew he had to return. Mai and he had already talked about it, and his _girlfriend_ even agreed with his parents. She refused to allow Oliver to hold out his education any longer.

"Besides," she had said, "If everything goes right I will be joining you in England."

Oliver pulled from his thoughts when the door opened. He looked up and managed a small smile for Mai, something he had been working on since they had gotten together.

"Hey Naru!" She exclaimed.

"Mai. What are you doing here today?" he asked, walking up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

Mai shrugged. "Just in the area. I was wondering if anyone had brought in any cases yet. I figured you would take at least one."

Naru raised an eyebrow. "Mai, the only reason I am here is for Gene and now you."

Mai blushed slightly. "I know, but a case wouldn't be bad I don't think."

Naru nodded. "It wouldn't. But right now this _plan_ of yours is my top priority. Which reminds me. I had Lin look over all that paperwork."

"Was he suspicious?"

Naru shook his head. "No. I told him a client asked me to look into it. He said that it is a real ritual and that the only down side is the sensitivity to spirits. It would produce a normal pregnancy and the only people who would be aware of the ritual actually being used are the two people who perform it."

Mai nodded. "From what you have seen, is it a simple ritual?"

Naru nodded. "Pretty much. But for someone of my intellect, even a difficult ritual will seem easy."

"Naru!" Mai scolded, holding back her exclamation of calling her boyfriend a jerk.

Naru smirked at her. "Anyways, if we are going to do this, it needs to be soon. I'll be leaving in a week."

"I know. But I am kind of scared about it. Not the whole ritual bit but the actual, um..."

Suddenly the door to the main office opened and a portly woman stepped in. Mai looked at her and smiled, dropping the conversation for now.

"Hello! Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research. I am Taniyama Mai. How can we help you?"

The woman looked at Mai as if she was beneath her status. "Can I talk to an _adult_?"

Mai frowned and was about to politely say that she was considered an adult when Naru cut in.

"I am the owner. Do you have need of our services?" he said coldly.

The woman looked at Naru as if he wasn't much. "How does a child like you manage to be an owner of a company?"

Naru raised an eyebrow. "Good looks and stronger genes."

As soon as the words left Naru's mouth, the woman froze and narrowed her eyes. Then suddenly she was laughing and it made her look so much younger. "Young man, I like you."

Mai relaxed and went into the kitchen to make tea. When she stepped out, Naru and the woman were already sitting and his black notebook was open on his lap.

"Now, what is you name and where is it you are having problems?"

"My name is Tanaka Akemi and I believe my home is haunted," she stated.

"Well Tanaka-san, can you tell me what things you have been experiencing?" Naru asked, writing her information in his book.

"Well, my home is a bed and breakfast. And lately, anyone spending the night in this mansion has caused guests to repeatedly, as they sleep, have their faces gently stroked by an unknown force. Some have even reported being ripped from their beds and dragged across the floor with such force that they cannot, even with their nails dug into the floor, stop it. I have also had an employee thrown through a pair of french doors located near the dining area. Things are escalating and I need help. If you do this, I will pay handsomely and allow you to stay in your own rooms free of charge during the investigation and a few days after."

Naru looked down at his book, and continued writing the information. Finally he looked up. "There are 7 people that will be there, myself included. We will need a base room that is a decent size with electrical ports. We will also require the history on the house. Where is the mansion located?"

Tanaka-san nodded to Naru's _requests_. "It is right in Tokyo."

"Very well. Expect us there tomorrow afternoon then. Before you leave, make sure to give your address to Mai."

With those words Naru stood and walked into his office. Mai gave Tanaka-san a kind smile before getting the information that Naru asked her to. When the woman left, Mai stepped into Naru's office, and saw him standing by the window.

"Naru, what time do you want the others to get here?"

Naru looked up. "Noon should be fine. Mai?"

"Yes?" Mai said, stopping before reaching the door.

"I want you with either me or Lin at all times on this case. If things seem to be escalating now, there's a chance that they could get worse once the spirits realize we are there," Naru explained, "I don't want you to get hurt, especially with our time so short. If this case is solved quickly, it will leave us only a few days to...do what we need to."

Mai blushed. "Of course. Naru?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I want to not just because I want to help Gene but also because of you. I just want to make sure you want to do this for yourself and not just for Gene."

Naru looked at Mai in surprise. She had actually said something that showed exactly how intelligent she really is.

"Mai, I assure you, I want to do this," He reached for Mai and pulled her against himself, "And I can think of no other person I would want to share _that _with."

Mai smiled up at him and he gently pressed his lips to hers. Suddenly there was a cough. Mai and Naru sprang apart and saw Lin standing in the doorway with a smirk.

"Noll, here's the new lease information. The realtor had just sent it.

Naru stepped forward, giving Lin a look that screamed 'Don't say anything'. He took the information and began to look it over.

"I'll just , uh, go make tea and call the others," Mai said blushing.

When Mai was out of the office, Lin chuckled causing Naru to look at him darkly.

"Don't give me that look Noll. I think you guys are good together. I just never expected to walk in on you guys kissing in the office."

Naru glared. "Are you done?"

Lin's lips twitched but he nodded before leaving the office.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

"Naru-bou!" Monk shouted as he stepped into the office.

Naru looked at Mai and gave her an exasperated look. She giggled.

"We have missed you! How was England? Are you back for good? When did you get back? Are you and- OW!" Monk yelled, holding his head.

"You old man! You need to give him time to answer!" Ayako screeched.

Naru reached a hand to his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. Suddenly there was a fresh cup of tea in front of him. He looked up and his eyes connected with Mai's. In the background Ayako and Monk were arguing, so Naru did something that would get their attention and cause then to shut up pretty fast. He kissed Mai. Suddenly it got really quiet.

"Uh, did you guys just?" Monk asked, eyes wide.

Even Ayako looked surprised. "When did this happen?"

Naru smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Suddenly the door opened again and Masako and John walked in. Masako gave Naru a small smile and nodded her head at Mai politely.

"Masako," Mai said happily, "How was your tour in America?"

Masako inclined he head. "It was good," she turned to Naru. "I was unaware you were back, Oliver."

"Yeah, I bet he was too busy having Mai all to himself-ow! You hag!" Monk yelled glowering at Ayako and her purse.

Masako looked at them curiously, and Naru spoke. "We have a case. Unfortunately, this is the only case we will be working together. I will be returning to England in about a weeks time. I really need to continue my studies at Cambridge."

Masako looked between Mai and Naru, and raised her eyebrow when she saw he was holding one of her hands. She managed a small smile for them, happy to see them together even though deep down she wished it was her.

"This looks like a normal haunted house case. Mai, can you get my black book please?"

Even John's eyes widened at Naru being polite to Mai. Mai returned a minute later with the book in her hand. She handed it to Naru. He opened it to the page with the case information.

"There have been reports of people being touched in their sleep, dragged from their beds, and thrown around, even through a set of french doors. Tanaka-san, the owner of the bed and breakfast, says things seem to be escalating. We must be on our guard. If things are escalating, they can get dangerous for us. So be careful and move in pairs. If you are all ready, we will be heading out. Mai, Lin, and myself have already loaded the van."

With those words, Naru stood. He looked at each of them in turn before slipping his hand in Mai's and walking out the door.

* * *

The house was old. It was three stories and stood proud against the blue sky. Mai could feel a sense of foreboding as she stared at it. Naru stepped past her, lightly brushing against her. Lin stepped up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go Mai-chan."

Mai walked with Lin, following Naru into the house. Tanaka-san met them at the door.

"Welcome. I have prepared rooms for you and the room for your base has been cleaned out, except for the tables and chairs. It is yours to use. It is on the second floor along with your rooms."

Fifteen minutes later, the base was set up and Mai was looking around her room that would be hers for sleeping. She set her bag on the bed and began to sort through her things. Suddenly, she felt a chill. Mai froze and was about to get in a defensive stance when she felt something touch her cheek very gently. Mai's eyes widened and she left her things on the bed. She calmly walked out of the room before sprinting to base.

"Naru!" She said frantically.

The boy looked up from his notebook to see his distressed girlfriend. "What is it Mai?"

"I just got touched in my room!"

Naru frowned and stood, walking up to her. Lin raised an eyebrow and smirked when Naru gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright? It didn't hurt you right?"

Mai shook her head. "No. It didn't. I felt the temperature drop and then I felt something like cold fingers brush against my face. It just freaked me out."

Naru nodded and leaned in close to her to whisper without Lin hearing. "Do you want to share a room with me?"

Mai looked up in shock and saw the look Naru was giving her. It basically said _If we are going to have Gene together sleeping next to me shouldn't be a problem_. Mai nodded, a light blush dusting her cheeks. Naru stepped away and turned to Lin.

"I am going to check out Mai's room. Keep watch."

Lin watched as Naru and Mai left and shook his head. "How stupid do they think I am? It's obvious he is either going to sleep with her in her room or his. They better not do anything."

* * *

That night, Mai laid there cuddled up to Naru. They were the last to go to bed, aside form Lin, so no one saw them enter the same room. Naru subconsciously tightened his hold on Mai. Mai looked at his peaceful face and decided that she liked seeing him so relaxed. A few minutes later when she was finally starting to drift off to sleep, she felt a pressure on her legs. Mai's eyes snapped open and then she was forcefully pulled from her bed. Her scream and the jerking motion woke up Naru and his eyes widened when he saw her being dragged for the door. He jumped out of bed and dived for her, grabbing her hand. He himself was dragged across the floor before it stopped.

"Are you okay?" Naru asked.

Mai nodded, and clung to him.

Naru stood, bringing Mai with him and laid her on the bed. "Get to sleep. See if you can learn anything about the case."

Mai nodded and held onto him as she drifted to sleep, despite being scared.

_Mai opened her eyes to see Gene holding a hand out to her._

_"You know, if you guys go through with this, you will be on your own in your dreams?" Gene said quietly._

_"I know. But I think your soul is more important than that. I will be fine," Mai said._

_Gene nodded. "Then I will let you control the dream. You should be able to by now."_

_Mai nodded and closed her eyes, concentrating on what she wanted to know. Suddenly the scene around them shifted until she was standing in the bed and breakfast, only it looked very new. There was a woman walking into the room with a smile. She was very beautiful. She was arranging flowers before there was a thud upstairs. The woman looked confused before following the sound._

_Mai groaned. "Don't follow the sound! That's a bad idea!"_

_Gene chuckled._

_They followed the woman as she walked upstairs. They stopped at one of the rooms, and they watched as she opened the door. Laying on the floor was a dead maid, and a man was standing over her. The woman gasped and the man turned to her._

_"Rei! How could you!" she exclaimed._

_The woman tried to turn away and run but the man grabbed her and dragged her in the room. Mai turned her head as she heard the struggling. When silence was there, Mai looked up to see the woman dead on the floor, and the man was staring at his hands as if he couldn't believe what he had just done. He walked to the window, opened it, and jumped out. The last thing Mai heard before Gene sent her back was a sickening thud._

Mai woke up gasping. Naru sat up and pulled her close.

"What did you dream?"

Mai proceeded to tell him her dream. When she was finished Naru frowned. "So the spirit can either be the woman or that man called Rei."

"What do we do next? Should we ask Masako about the spirit?"

Naru nodded. "That would be best. She can tell us if it is male or female, that is if it isn't hiding itself from her."

* * *

A/N: I had to stop there. It was getting really long. The next chapter will finish the case and the one after that will be the rital. Again, there will be no sex in the story, but it will be implied.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: English is in **BOLD **and Dream is in _Italic_

Summary: When Gene learns that he is forever trapped in 'limbo' from interfering with the mortal world so much, can Mai save him at the cost of her own life? (Naru x Mai)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. If I did, Gene would still be alive or he would have told Mai his real identity from the beginning.

* * *

Chapter 7: Akasaka Mansion Case part 2

* * *

Oliver watched as Masako closed her eyes and relaxed. HE knew she was sensing for spirits in the house. He glanced over at Mai and saw that she was watching Masako intently. Suddenly Masako let out a breath and spoke.

"There is only one spirit here that I can feel. She is sad and lonely. Motherly almost. But she seems to be turning dark, and losing herself."

Masako opened her eyes and looked at Oliver. "I can probably cleanse her. After that, I can do a last walk through to make sure that there are no more spirits."

Naru nodded. "Do that. Mai, I'd like some tea. I will go with you."

Mai gave Naru a look but listened anyways. As they made their way to the kitchen, he stepped closer to her. "If we finish this tonight, we will be leaving tomorrow. That will leave us with three days to prepare for the ritual."

Mai nodded. "I understand. We knew it would be happening soon."

Naru stopped right before they entered the kitchen and turned Mai towards him and looked at her seriously. "Are you sure you want to do this? Once we do this, there is no going back."

Mai sighed. This conversation was becoming repetitive. "Oliver, I am sure of everything from Gene to you. You do not need to ask me all the time. I want to do this not just for you but with you."

Naru looked Mai over and nodded, at ease for the time being.

* * *

The cleansing turned out to be really simple. The woman had no idea she was dead. Once she was told, she easily passe on to the next life. It was an easy case that Naru knew may not ever happen anytime in the near future. Now he only had about three days left in Japan, and as the days dragged on, he found himself being more and more nervous.

He started researching at night while Lin was sleeping. He wanted to know everything he could possibly know. He didn't want to hurt her. He also researched the ritual. It really was simple. Just a bowl of some common and not so common herbs, an incantation, and then the physical act. Naru already had most of the herbs. HE was missing two ingredients, and he was going to get them the next day before heading to Mai's apartment.

The next morning was bright and cheerful. Naru had already dressed before the sun rose, and walked out into the sitting room of the hotel rooms that he and Lin were occupying.

"Lin. I am not going to the office today. I want to spend time with Mai. I have already packed my things," Naru informed Lin.

Lin nodded. "Very well. But I do want you here tonight when you go to sleep. No sleeping over at Taniyama-san's home."

Naru nodded stiffly. "Of course."

With those words, he left to go get the final ingredients. After that he would head to Mai's, have one last talk, and do the ritual.

* * *

A/N: It's short, and the next one, here at least, will be too. The ritual chapter will be posted in it's entirety on Archive of Our Own. The link to my AO3 profile is on my fanfiction one.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: English is in **BOLD **and Dream is in _Italic_

Summary: When Gene learns that he is forever trapped in 'limbo' from interfering with the mortal world so much, can Mai save him at the cost of her own life? (Naru x Mai)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. If I did, Gene would still be alive or he would have told Mai his real identity from the beginning.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Ritual

* * *

If someone were to say that Mai was nervous, that would be an understatement. Mai didn't really know what to be nervous about. The ritual. the...sex. The fact that after tonight she will be a mother of a boy who had helped her in so many ways. What would the future hold for her? Or for Naru? Would Gene live to see his 16th birthday?

Mai knew she would do everything in her power to ensure that Gene would live a long, healthy, and happy life. Mai also intended to work with Naru and make sure that they got along at all times, at least in front of Gene. What if after this was done and his brother was safe, Naru decided that he didn't want to be with her anymore? Mai was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. Mai stood from the couch she had been sitting on, and made her way to the door to answer it, wondering if that was Naru already. It wasn't even the afternoon yet.

Mai opened the door to see Naru standing there in all his black clothed glory. He was carrying the folder of information on the ritual and a bag of things that Mai was sure were the ingredients. Mai stepped aside to silently allow Naru entrance.

"So..." Mai began.

"Where do you want to do the ritual? I'll go ahead and set it up,"Naru said quietly.

"Oh, um, would my bedroom be best?" Mai asked, a pink blush crossing her cheeks.

"That's your call, Mai. It's your room and your first time."

Mai gave Naru a curious look. "Have you ever...?"

Naru shook his head. "No."

Mai nodded and lead him to her bedroom. She stood there as he cleared her desk in the corner. She would tell him where to put any of her things if he didn't have any idea of where to put them. Once it was cleared off, he began to set up for the ritual. Mai watched as he took out candles and set them in a certain pattern followed by a match book which he laid next to them.

"We have to light the candles with matches. We can't use any lighters because the fluid may interfere with the herbs that I needed to collect," Naru explained.

Mai nodded. "Does anything need to be said to do this?"

Naru nodded his head. "You lay out the herbs in a certain order and then light each scented candle in a certain order. I brought something that belonged to Gene when he was alive. That will draw his spirit, plus the connection he shares with both of us. Once the herbs have been mixed and distributed on the candles, we light the candles and send a prayer to Kichijōten, asking her for her blessing and letting her know the name of the one we want to be reborn. The burning herbs are a form of sacrifice to be used as payment. Kichijōten is a Japanese goddess of fertility, beauty, and happiness."**  
**

Mai let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "How will we know if it worked?"

Naru looked at Mai. "Does Gene visit you every night no matter what?"

Mai frowned, confused. "Yeah. I saw him when I took a nap this morning too."

Naru nodded. "Then when we go to sleep after we di this, if he isn't there..."

Mai nodded finally understanding. "But what about the goddess? And the ritual? I'd hate to do this and it not use Gene's soul. What if we do this and, well...we literally make a child with a new soul?"

Naru shifted uncomfortably. "Then I guess we would need to either find another way or try again. If we believe it will work, it should work."

Mai nodded and sat o her bed. "Why did you come over so early. Not that I don't mind."

Naru sighed and took the place next to her, their legs touching. "I figured that if we do this, then it needs to be done during the day. Lin would notice if I was out either late or all night."

Mai nodded. "That makes sense."

"Of course it does. I thought of it."

"Jerk!" Mai snapped, pushing him gently.

Naru wrapped an arm around Mai and pulled her close to him. "I really came early so that we could really talk about this. I'm leaving for London in a couple of days. We need to come up with a plan."

"So," Mai said carefully, "You will stick around? With me?"

Naru regarded Mai seriously. "Mai. I plan on being by your side through everything. From morning sickness to birth to as he grows up. I wasn't kidding when I said my parents may want us to marry. And I wasn't joking around or saying what you wanted to hear when I said that I wouldn't mind being married to you, Mai."

Mai looked away, unsure of what to feel. She wanted to believe him, but there was so much that could go against what they are planning. "What if your parents don't push us to marry. What if they push us to separate instead?"

Naru shook his head and stood. "They wouldn't do that. If I fathered a child, they would want me to have responsibility. To make any effort I can to provide for the two of you."

Mai nodded and looked away again. She didn't know why she was making so many excuses. Finally, she felt Naru take the seat next to her again.

"Mai, look at me."

Mai turned to Naru to see him looking deep into her eyes.

"What are you really scared of? You were fine about all the consequences these past two weeks. What's scaring you? Is it the fact that it's actually happening?"

Mai sighed and shook her head. "I think I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Everything," Mai said exasperatedly, "Scared of being a mother, raising Gene, scared of everyone's reactions, scared of how this is going to play out between us, and scared of..._actually doing it._"

Naru raised an eyebrow. "You're scared to have sex?"

Mai blushed. "Well, I heard it will hurt. And plus, this isn't something to be taken lightly. It's a big step."

"That is true. But Mai, I promise I will be gentle. If it makes you feel any better, I'm nervous about this. I actually stayed up late last night..._researching_. I really hope Lin doesn't borrow my computer and go through my internet search history," Naru admitted, his cheeks a little pink.

Mai laughed feeling the anxiousness and nervousness leaving her body. She turned to Naru and smiled. "Thanks, Naru. I needed that."

Naru nodded and cleared his throat. "So, we have been talking for...almost two hours. When should we go ahead and do this?"

Mai looked down and bit her lip. "I think we should go ahead and do this now. No sense waiting. We'll only get more nervous I think."

Naru nodded and stood. He made his way to their makeshift ritual altar. He took each of the spices and placed them in order according to the guidelines. Then he reached in his bag and pulled out a blue sweater. It looked well worn and if someone would read the inside tag, it would say _Gene Davis_. Naru placed the sweater in the center of the candles. Then he turned to Mai.

"Mai, come here please."

Mai stood from her bed and went to stand beside Oliver. He laced his fingers with hers, pulling her closer. He began to whisper the dirctions for the herb mixing in her ear. "First the burdock root, tribulus, and seaweed. Then black haw, vitex, and wild yam root. Last, ashwagandha, Ho Shou Wu, Dong Quai, and the maca root."

As Ma took each herb, Naru placed his hands over hers and guided her hands. Once all the herbs were evenly distributed, he had Mai take a match and light it. Then he guided her hand to each candle, in a specific order, and lit the candles. As the candle was lit, the temperature seemed to arise a few degrees. Mai and Naru stepped back and they closed their eyes. Almost immediately, Mai knew what to say.

"Sweet Goddess, Kichijōten, hear our prayer. We pray for fertility and conception at this time. Please guide the soul that was most attached to this item to come to my womb. Grant me health, strength, and a wise mind to carry, birth, and raise one who will be a symbol of all you do for all."

"Sweet Goddess, Kichijōten, hear our prayer. We pray for libido and balance at this time. Please guide our actions and reactions to best provide for any child that is made in your name. May he be healthy, strong, and wise. May he contain what he was and may he be the best of the two of us."

As each prayer ended, the temperature seemed to flash higher for an instant before going back down. When Naru finished his part of the prayer, there was a temperature flash and then the candles blew out. Both Mai and Naru could feel a buzzing in the air as if they weren't alone.

Naru turned to Mai and the minute their eyes connected, they were lost to each other.

* * *

A/N: There's the ritual. No sex included. I'll post a separate one shot for those who want it. I will post it here, on tumblr on mai-taniyama-gh's profile, and on Archive of Our Own (AO3).


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Now to the good stuff! As for skipping 6 weeks? Not much happened. It takes roughly

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. End of story.

* * *

Chapter 9: 6 weeks Later

* * *

Mai woke up when her alarm went off around 7.30 am. She sat up and yawned, stretching her stiff limbs. It had been six weeks since Naru had returned to England. And a little over four weeks since he had started his studies again. Mai had talked to him since he left, but not as often as before. Not much had changed since he left, and Mai was worried that the ritual hadn't worked at all. The only difference was that she no longer saw Gene. Mai stood from her bed, ready to get the day going when her stomach flipped aggressively. Mai's eyes widened and she dashed for the bathroom and barely made it to the toilet before she vomited. Once the feeling past, Mai groaned, believing she was sick. Until she remembered something that Naru had mentioned _that day_.

_Morning sickness_.

Mai's eyes widened and she dived for her phone with shaky fingers. She sent a quick text to one of her friends telling them she was sick and not to wait for her. Once that text was gone, Mai didn't know what to do. She should call Naru but he was in class today until three o clock his time which was...ten o clock her time. She had almost three hours. Mai decided that before she even worries about calling him, she should be sure.

"But who can I call to come with me?" Mai wondered out loud.

Mai glanced to her desk that now was recovered with her belongings. On top of it was a current case file she had been working on for Madoka. Then Mai's eyes widened. _Madoka!_ Mai grabbed her phone again and called the office number.

"SPR! Mori Madoka speaking!" came a cheerful voice after the three rings.

Mai couldn't help but smile. "Her Madoka-chan. Listen, can I trust you not to say anything to anyone yet?"

"What's wrong Mai?" Madoka asked seriously before quickly adding, "You can trust me. Employer and employee confidentiality."

Mai took a breath and decided to just say it. "I think I'm pregnant."

There was silence. Then Madoka spoke evenly and calmly. "Is Noll the father?"

"Oh, yes. Of course. I mean I had never...you know, with anyone else."

"Have you told him yet?"

"No," Mai said, "I wanted to wait until I knew for sure."

"That's very smart of you, Mai. Well, I'll call Takigawa and Ayako to have them watch the office and we will go see a doctor. Then go to lunch and talk."

Mai nodded, then remembered she was on the phone. "Okay Madoka-chan."

* * *

Two hours later found a very quiet Mai and Madoka sitting with some rice rolls and pastries without any fish. Mai couldn't look at Madoka. Even though this was planned by her and Naru, she was still scared of people's reactions.

"Mai, look at me sweetheart," Madoka said quietly.

Mai looked up into Madoka's soft eyes.

"You can get through this. And I know Noll very well. He will not abandon you to this. Both his pride and his parents would never allow it."

"I know," Mai said quietly. "I was just thinking of what to do about school. I still had one more year left."

Madoka frowns, thinking. "In Britain you can take you A-levels early. In America you can get a degree early too. Can that happen here?"

Mai frowned. "I don't know. We could look into it today if that's okay."

"It's fine, Mai. When do you plan to call Noll and tell him?"

"Today. I will not wait and put it off. I just wish I didn't have to tell him over the phone," Mai admitted.

Madoka nodded and took the last bite of her pastry. "Well, if you are done, we should head to the Ministry of Education to find out if you can get your certificate early."

Mai nodded and finished the last of her rice roll. Then they stood and made their way to the road to call for a taxi. A few minutes later they were entering the Ministry. Madoka walked up to the desk and asked the hostess for assistance.

"Hello1 I am wondering where we can get information on education certificates?" Madoka said politely.

The woman smiled. "Floor four and it will be in room 29. Have a nice day."

Mai followed Madoka into an elevator and to floor four. When they got there, Mai felt her stomach jump slightly.

"Madoka-chan, is there a bathroom here? I don't think he liked the elevator," Mai asked quietly.

Madoka raised an eyebrow. "He?"

Mai blushed. "It's a boy. I know it, deep down."

Madoka chuckled. "Intuition?"

Mai smiled. "Something like that."

Madoka smiled and pointed to their left. "I think there is a bathroom at the end of the hall. Do you want me to come with you?"

Mai shook her head. "I'll be fine. I think just a splash of water will be all I need."

Mai turned and made her way to the bathroom. She turned on the sink and splashed water on her face. Then she heard giggling. Mai froze, feeling the air drop considerably.

"You've got to be kidding me," Mai mumbled under her breath. She walked purposefully for the door, not wanting to investigate and put her baby in danger. As she opened the door and slipped outside, she heard a chilling little girl's voice whisper, "But I wanted to play miss."

It didn't take long for Mai to reach Madoka. Madoka turned and smiled at Mai then frowned, placing a hand on Mai's forehead.

"Are you okay, Mai? You look pale."

Mai nodded. "I just had a run in with a ghost in the bathroom, that's all."

Madoka's eyes widened. "Should we investigate?"

"No," Mai said shaking her head. "Pregnant remember? What would Naru say!"

Madoka chuckled. "He'd probably flay me alive for even suggesting it."

They continued to the room and entered. There was barely anyone in there aside form the workers. When it was their turn, Mai stepped up to the counter.

"Hello. I was wondering what I need to do to get my High School Certification," Mai asked politely.

The woman behind the counter gave her a look. "You need one of the reasons to actually get it. You must be either above your grade level, getting married, expecting, or moving from the area."

Mai nodded. "I am expecting."

The woman raised an eye brow. "Where is the father? We may need some information from him."

Madoka spoke up, "He is out of country for school. He goes to Cambridge. If you need any information from him I can contact him for you."

The woman nodded. "We may not need anything. Are you planning on marrying in the future?"

"Possibly," Mai answered.

Again, the woman nodded. "Fill out this form and when you are done we will pick a date for your test."

Mai took the form and sat down next to Madoka. There were questions like when did you start school, when is your expected graduation date, questions about her pregnancy, and questions about her residency. It took Mai almost thirty minutes to fill the whole thing out. Mai sighed and stood up to hand the woman the board. The woman looked it over and clicked on her computer.

"How soon do you want to take it?"

Madoka cut in. "As soon as possible. She will probably be going to England and we'd like it done while she can still fly."

Mai gave Madoka a look. "What makes you think I'll be going to him?"

"Mai, when he knows he will tell Martin and Luella who will then purchase you a ticket immediately. They are pretty open people, and you and Noll are adults," Madoka said matter-of-factly.

Mai shook her head in exasperation. "What is the earliest date?"

"I have one for next week on Monday."

"That would be good," Mai said.

* * *

Mai sighed as she sat on her couch after finally returning home. It was well after 4 in the afternoon, which means it was nearing 9.30 at night in England. Mai grabbed her cell and dialed Naru's number.

It rang five times until an irritated voice answered. **"Hello? Doctor Davis speaking."**

Mai smiled. "Hey Naru."

Immediately Naru switched to Japanese and took a breath to calm himself. "Hey Mai. How are you? How is...everything?"

Mai bit her lip. "Well, I know I mentioned this, but just as a reminder, I haven't seen Gene since before the ritual. Remember?"

"Yes."

"Well, I woke up this morning feeling different and a bit sick."

"And?" Naru prodded, already knowing what was coming.

"Madoka took me to a doctor and I am pregnant. It worked."

"Are you sure it worked and that you just didn't get pregnant?" Naru asked quietly.

"My instinct tells me it did. That it's a boy and it's Gene. He _feels_ familiar."

"What do you mean feels?"

"Well, I can feel him. Especially when I sleep. That's how I'm sure he is a boy."

Naru shook his head. "I never thought about there being psychic connections between mothers and their babies."

Mai groaned. "Naru, don't go scientist on me. So, what is the plan?"

"What is _your_ plan right now?"

"I am already scheduled to get my high school certificate so I don't need to worry about school. that is my main priority right now."

"That's good. I guess I should talk to my parents and then get back to you. Chances are they will have you sent here. My mother was already talking of having you come here for Christmas."

"Okay," Mai said. "Will you call me after you talk to them? So I know?"

"Sure. When is your test?"

"Monday morning. Then after that I go in for my first sonogram."

Mai heard Naru sigh. "I wish you could wait until you are here. I think I should be there."

Mai smiled. "There will be plenty more. Plus, I can always get another when I get there."

Naru agreed and they talked for a few more minutes before he had to hang up due to the late hour. Mai told him good night and hung up before dialing Father John Brown's number. She figured he should be the first to know out of her other SPR friends.

* * *

A/N: Ugh that was way long. Thought I'd give another chapter. The journey begins!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Now to the good stuff! As for skipping 6 weeks? Not much happened. It takes roughly

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. End of story.

* * *

Chapter 10: We Need To Talk

* * *

The next morning, Naru woke up easily. He stretched and went about getting ready for his day. As he pulled a shirt over his head, the conversation with Mai the night before came back. He sighed and dropped an indifferent mask onto his face before leaving his room. He had no idea how his parents would react. They seemed to be pretty lenient with him and Gene growing up, but he doubted that they would have thought he would be in a situation like this.

When he reached the breakfast room, luckily, he found both Martin and Luella enjoying their breakfast. He sat down at the table with no plate. Luella looked away from Martin and gave Oliver a smile that quickly changed to a frown.

"Oliver, aren't you going to eat anything?" she asked.

Oliver shifted slightly, as if preparing himself. "Mother, Father, we need to talk."

Martin then put down his own fork to give Noll his undivided attention. "What is it Noll? Is something wrong?"

Oliver looked away and took a breath, actually feeling nervous about this even though it was actually planned. Not that they needed to know that. "I am sure you were aware, but I have a girlfriend in Japan. She is the one we have been talking about inviting here for Christmas."

Luella smiled brightly. "Yes, and I can't wait to meet the girl who holds my little Noll's heart."

Oliver rolled his eyes slightly at Luella's sentence. "If that's what you want to call it. But, I was wondering if I could go to Japan and continue my studies at Todai or if I can have Mai move here."

Martin got a serious look on his face. "Noll. You are already in the middle of your classes at Cambridge. Why the sudden need to go to Japan _right now_?"

Oliver turned away, wondering how to actually tell them. He imagined that if Gene was there he would have told Oliver to tell them already or he would have done it himself. So Oliver took a breath and looked at each of his parents in turn.

"Mai is pregnant."

* * *

(In Japan; After Mai and Naru hung up the phone)

* * *

Mai listened to the phone ring for a few seconds before John Brown answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey John!"

"Oh, hello Mai! How are you doing? Madoka-chan said you haven't been feeling too well. Are you feeling better?" John asked politely.

"Actually that is why I am calling you. I have some news, and I chose to tell you first, after Naru of course. I figured you could help me keep the peace when I tell Ayako and Bou-san."

"Tell them what, Mai-chan?" John asked cautiously.

Mai smiled brightly and decided to get it over with. "I'm pregnant!"

Mai could hear John make a small choking noise over the phone followed by, "What?!"

Mai giggled. "I said that I am pregnant. About six weeks along."

"Oh! Congratulations Mai-chan!" John exclaimed, "This will be an exciting time for you and Davis-san. Will there be a wedding soon?"

Mai blushed at John's obvious prodding. _Of course he would ask that! He's a priest!_ "Well, we may have discussed it. Maybe. Hey if we do, and Naru is okay with it, will you do the ceremony?"

Mai could tell John was smiling. "I would be honored, Mai-chan."

Mai smiled and they talked for a few more minutes before hanging up the phone. She then proceeded to call Bou-san and Ayako, making plans to meet at SPR in the morning because she had news. They agreed, but still tried to get the information out of her.

* * *

(Back to present in England)

* * *

Martin and Luella were in shock.

"Noll, did I hear you right?" Martin asked carefully.

Oliver sighed and nodded. "We are going to have a baby."

Luella stood and clasped her hands together. "Oh Noll! I never imagined that you would give me a grand child! I mean, I hoped but I never knew it would happen! And so soon. Are you sure about this Oliver? How long have you been seeing this girl?"

"I met her when I went to Japan to look for Gene's body. We worked together for over a year. Then when I went for my short visit, we started seeing each other. We would have been together sooner but I was worried about whether or not she truly liked me."

"Noll, I am not going to lecture you or scold you. But I will say that I am disappointed that you two didn't wait to get married. But it is over and done with now. I suggest she comes here. We can get the best doctors for her and make sure the two of them are well taken care of."

Oliver nodded and then his mother said, "Oh! Noll, will you and her be getting married? I would love to plan a wedding for the two of you!"

Noll sighed. "Mother, we may have discussed it a little the other night, but not in depth. If you would like it, then we will."

"Noll, don't marry her because we would like it. Marry her because you want to. Not because you have a child or because you think it is the right thing to do. Understand?"

"Of course, Father."

"Now! When can she get here? We haven't even properly met yet, Oliver! And I am going to be a grandmother! Oh, I need to go shopping as soon as she get's here. Noll, does she know what she is having?"

Noll raised an eyebrow at his Mother's excitement. "Not officially. But she says it's a boy so it may actually be one."

Martin leaned forward, interested. "She knows? Is she psychic?"

Luella smacked Martin on the arm. "Martin! That's the mother of our grandchild and I will not let you study her!"

Noll sighed and cut into the budding argument. "Moving on, when can I have her come here? She is sitting her exams on Monday so that she won't need to worry about school for the time being."

Martin nodded. "Good. Then you can book her a flight for either Tuesday or Wednesday. Your choice. Then I am assuming she will stay with you in your room?"

Noll nodded. "If she wants to."

"Noll, maybe you should look into an apartment. When the baby gets here you will want your space," Luella suggested.

Noll sighed. "We will discuss it. I am going to book that flight."

With those words, Naru stood and left the table. As he walked away, Martin looked at Luella who smiled brightly at him.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will cover the reunion and flashbacks of the gang's reactions. Review!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: And it begins :) English will be in regular font, Japanese will be "_italic"._ BTW there is a poll on my profile. Should I write about Naru's and Gene's childhood? It will be in story form starting with the orphanage.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. End of story.

* * *

Chapter 11: Reunion and Meet The Parents

* * *

Seven Weeks Pregnant

* * *

Mai was so happy to get off of that plane. She had flown before and had no problems with it. Now...she couldn't wait to be on solid ground. The nausea hadn't left her until she was _off _the plane. It didn't matter that the plane had stopped. She silently wondered if Gene hated flying. This would make sense if he did. As she made her way through the terminal, she picked up her pace, her carry on bag hanging from one of her shoulders. She knew Naru would be there, but there was a chance his mother may have come as well. She was excited to meet the woman. As she entered the atrium of London International Airport, it didn't take long for her eyes to find the great Oliver Davis and his mother. As soon as she was in sight of them, Naru had closed the distance between them and took her bag, placing a small kiss on her cheek. Mai couldn't help the blush she had. His shows of affection in public were rare. As soon as he stepped a step back from her, Mai found herself engulfed in a tight hug.

"Oh Mai! It is such a pleasure to finally meet you!" Luella Davis exclaimed.

Mai managed a small chuckle, but didn't answer. It was a bit difficult to breath. _She could give Bou-san a run for his yen in hugs!_

"Mother. You are choking her," Naru said, pulling her off of Mai. He placed a hand on Mai's shoulder and seemed to look her over for injuries.

"Oh Oliver, don't be a hen! I wasn't hugging her that hard. I was just so excited to see her. Tell me dear, have you eaten yet?" Luella asked.

Naru smirked when Mai turned to him.

_"Ne, Naru, I only caught a few words,"_ Mai admitted blushing.

Naru chuckled. _"All the things we did together while I was in Japan and I didn't think to help you with your English. We will work on it together while we are here. Well Mai, this is my mother _Luella."

Luella smiled and looked at them curiously.

"H-hello Miss Luella," Mai stumbled with an embarrassed smile.

Suddenly Luella's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry dear! I didn't realize you did not understand a lot of English. I thought all Japanese students learned it. Please forgive me."

As Luella was speaking, Naru stepped closer to Mai and whispered the translation in her ear. _Why does this feel...erotic_?

"It's okay," Mai said.

Even though she isn't good at English she can speak a little, but understanding it real time isn't as easy for her.

_"Did you eat on the plane?"_ Naru asked.

Mai shook her head. "_No. I had really bad nausea until I got off. It didn't matter if the plane stopped. It didn't leave until I was halfway down the terminal."_

Naru smirked. _"Gene hated flying. When he landed in_ _Japan he called me complaining about how horrible flying was for fifteen minutes straight. He would have continued if I didn't tell him to shut up."_

Mai shook her head. _"Only him, right?"_

Naru turned to his mother. "We can go get some lunch somewhere. Mai didn't eat on the plane and she needs to eat."

"Mai, sweetheart, you need to eat! You are caring for two now!" Luella said, worried.

Mai blushed and Naru answered for her. "She was feeling sick the entire flight."

Luella smiled a small smile. "Gene didn't like flying. And when you were little Noll, you didn't either."

Naru rolled his eyes and adjusted his grip on the bag. "Shall we?"

As they made their way to a cab, Mai thought about her SPR family back home.

* * *

Flashback (Telling SPR)

* * *

Mai took in a breath as she waited in the office. Madoka was sitting with her, and so was John. Suddenly, the door opened and Monk walked in with Ayako and Masako and Yasuhara followed them afterward.

"Jou-chan!" Monk exclaimed and went to pick her up from the couch in a bear hug but was blocked by a stern Madoka and an apologetic John.

"Hey guys," Mai said cheerfully.

"Why can't I hug you?" Monk complained.

"Um..." Mai said, unsure of how to say it.

Madoka rolled her eyes playfully. "Because you will squeeze her and she is _delicate_."

Ayako narrowed her eyes. "How so?"

"Mai?" Madoka said, gesturing to her.

"Guys, I'm kind of...pregnant?" Mai said, finishing in a question.

There was silence, then...

"Who deflowered my Jou-chan?!" Monk yelled.

"Are that much of an idiot, Old man? It was obviously Naru, since, you know they are dating?" Ayako snapped.

Monk glared. "I'm going to kill him."

"No!" Mai yelled, "Then my baby won't have a father! Please."

"Well, I'm happy for you Mai," Masako said, a sleeve covering her mouth.

"Me too! Does this mean I'm an uncle?" Yasu asked excitedly.

Mai giggled. "If you want to be."

"Does Naru know yet?" Ayako asked gently.

Mai nodded. "Yes, and he called this morning and told me that I'm going to England in a few days."

Monk's eyes widened. "He's moving you out there?"

Mai nodded. "He said he will take care of us."

Monk gently grabbed Mai and pulled her into his arms. He gently hugged her and started to fake cry. "Oh my little Jou-chan is going to be an Okaa-san!"

Mai groaned and tried to push away. But she was happy and they were happy for her as well. That was all that mattered.

* * *

Back to Present

* * *

"Now, try and stay away form fish," Naru said as they looked over the menus, "They usually have mercury and that wouldn't be good for the baby."

"Noll, you're being a hen again," Luella cautioned.

As Naru glared at his mother, Mai giggled. She had an idea of what Luella had said.

"So," Luella started, "Will the two of you be marrying? We aren't going to force you, but you may want to."

Naru sighed. "We will talk about it, Mother."

"And Noll says that you think you are having a boy? Have you chose a name?"

Naru sighed again. "If it is a boy, we will most likely name him Eugene."

"Mai, sweetheart, you need to learn English better so Noll doesn't keep stealing your questions," Luella chuckled.

Mai smiled. She may not understand everything Naru's mom is saying, but she likes the woman. She feels warm.

"I am thinking that Mai and I will go look at some apartments tomorrow afternoon," Noll said before turning to Mai, "_Would you like to go look at apartments tomorrow? I was thinking we might like to have our own place._"

Mai smiled and answered, _"I would like that, Naru. If you don't mind. I mean, do you really want to live with me?"_

Naru sighed. _"Mai, we are having a baby. I did tell you I would be there for you and him."_

"Oh you two are so cute when you talk to each other!" Luella cut in smiling.

Naru managed not to groan in exasperation.

* * *

A/N: Mai's in England! And Luella likes her :)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: English is in regular type Japanese will be _Italic_

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. End of story.

* * *

Chapter 12: A Day in London

* * *

Eleven Weeks Pregnant

* * *

Mai sighed as she sat up in Naru's bed. They had been sharing a bed since she arrived, and his parents allowed it simply because there was no more harm to be done since she was already pregnant. She didn't need to worry about morning sickness now, the doctor that Luella had set her up with prescribed a drug to help her that is safe during pregnancy. Mai left the bed and stopped before Naru's dresser mirror. She turned sideways and checked her body. She had a small curve to her stomach, but nothing much. She sighed and placed a hand on her growing belly.

"Good morning Gene," she said quietly with a smile.

Mai continued dressing and felt tears prick her eyes when she couldn't button her pants. She took a breath and pushed the feelings away, telling herself that this was normal. _Stupid hormones are acting up already_.

Once she was done getting ready, she made her way down stairs.

"Mai darling! I was just coming to get you. Breakfast is ready," Luella said with a smile. Mai understood English and could speak it better now, especially since Naru had drilled it into her the first week in England.

Mai smiled back. "Okay, thank you."

Mai walked with Luella to the dining room. As they sat down, she looked up at Mai. "So, any new changes?"

Mai shrugged. "Not much. I mean, I couldn't button my pants. He's growing at a good rate I suppose."

"Oh my. How about a trip to London. You'll need maternity clothes pretty soon," Luella suggested.

Mai shifted. "I guess that would be nice. How much do you think I will need to spend?"

Mai began to think of how much she had saved for just this reason.

Luella shook her head. "Don't worry about it. You are practically my daughter-in-law and I fully intend to buy you some nice clothing."

Mai blushed slightly but nodded, knowing that arguing with Luella Davis would never work.

* * *

"How about this one, Mai?" Luella asked, holding up a nice top.

Mai smiled, liking the color. "That one is nice."

Luella chuckled. "You remind me of Gene so much, Mai."

Mai looked up at her curiously.

"He would go shopping with me sometimes, but not a lot. And like you, he would never go crazy on what he wanted. Just accept the bare minimum."

Mai smiled. "He was a really nice guy."

Luella looked at her. "Does he still...visit you?"

Mai shook her head. "Not since I became pregnant."

Luella nodded. "Would you like to go see Noll for lunch?"

Mai smiled. "If he isn't too busy at the University, sure."

Luella smiled. "His class ends around one. That is twenty minutes from now. By the time we get there, he should be done. I know where the room is if you want to meet him."

Mai smiled. "Would that be okay? I mean, I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense! Let's pay for these and go."

* * *

Mai walked down the hall that Luella had pointed her down. She saw the room ahead, and there were a few students standing there, waiting. She walked up and leaned against the wall to wait.

"Hello, are you new?" asked one of the girls with brown hair.

Mai looked at her. "Oh, no, I'm just waiting for my boyfriend."

"Oh! He's in psychology! I tried getting in that class. Oliver Davis is in that class," the blonde says, practically swooning.

"Oh come on. He's never given any girl the time of day. So he won't give it to you either, Sarah," the boy said.

Sarah glared a him. "Yeah well you're just jealous Todd!"

"Guys! No arguing in front of a new possible friend," said the brunette, "I'm Mandy by the way."

Mai smiled. "Mai Taniyama."

"Oh! Are you Asian?" Sarah asked.

Mai blushed slightly. "Japanese."

"I hope I didn't offend you!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Not at all."

"So, do you live in England?" Mandy asked.

Mai smiled. "Japan actually. I'm here in England because my boyfriend is. I imagine we will go back to Japan eventually."

Todd nodded. "Is he here on a student visa?"

Mai shook her head. "He is an English citizen."

"Cool! So what, he did a study abroad?" Todd asked.

Mai shook her head. "He had...other business."

Suddenly the classroom door opened and students began to file out. Naru was about the fourth one.

"Hey, Sarah, there's Oliver Davis," Mandy whispered.

In response the girl looked at him and swooned. He looked up, cold eyes passing over them before landing on Mai. He smiled. The others looked at Mai in shock.

"Mai. I take it you are here to make sure I take a lunch before I go to work?" Naru said.

Mai smiled brightly. "You mother is with us as well."

Naru nodded. "Then let's go. You ate this morning, right?"

Mai rolled her eyes. "Yes, Naru."

As they walked past, Mai turned to the students who had been so nice to her. "Bye guys! Maybe I'll see you again."

"Uh yeah, bye!" Sarah stuttered.

As they walked off Todd turned to Mandy. "Leave it to you girls to make friends with the girlfriend of Oliver Davis."

Mandy glared. "So what if she is? I think she is really nice!"

* * *

"How was spending the day with each other?" Naru asked as he and Mai climbed in the car.

"Oh we had a wonderful time! I took Mai shopping. she needed some new clothes," Luella said as she began to pull out of the parking lot.

Naru raised an eyebrow. "Why new clothes?"

Mai blushed. "I couldn't button my pants today."

Naru nodded. "That's expected. When is your next appointment?"

Mai frowned. "In another two weeks. I'll be finishing up the first trimester then."

Naru smiled. "I'll be there then. And again at your 20 week mark. They'll tell us the sex."

"It's a boy," Mai said, completely sure.

Luella chuckled. "Are you really sure?"

"Yes! He is a boy. I know it, deep down," Mai affirmed.

Luella laughed. "If you really think so, I am inclined to believe you dear."

Naru smirked. "I wouldn't bet against Mai and her feelings, Mother."

Fifteen minutes they made it to a restaurant. As they were making their way to a table, a girl had been walking past and her eyes brightened when she saw Naru. Mai didn't see it, but Naru glared.

"Oliver! So good to see you!" She purred.

"Miss Wilson," Naru answered stiffly.

"I didn't know you were already back so soon! We have to catch up," She turned to Luella, "You won't mind if I steal him for lunch, would you?"

"With all do respect, Miss Wilson," Naru began, "I am afraid I am already engaged in a lunch date."

With those words, Naru slipped his arm around Mai's waist and began to lead her away. Suddenly Mai was yanked back by the girl.

"Oliver you can do better than...this. She's fat," the Wilson girl sneered.

Mai didn't know what came over her. As soon as she registered the words, her eyes prickled with tears and instead of yelling back like she would have normally done, she burst into tears. The Wilson girl rolled her eyes as if Mai was pathetic. Soon the temperature seemed to drop. Naru stepped up to Mai and gently took her into his arms. He glared furiously at Miss Wilson before escorting Mai outside to calm her down. As Luella was passing her, she turned to the girl.

"Estelle. That girl you just made cry is practically my daughter-in-law. And she isn't fat...she is pregnant with Oliver's child."

With those words Luella caught up to Naru and Mai. She smiled a small smile when she saw him talking to Mai quietly, her tears already gone.

_They are going to be fine together,_ Luella thought.

* * *

A/N: That's the next chapter. Figured we needed some drama. Every England story has a witch in it lol


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: English is in regular type Japanese will be _Italic_

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. End of story.

* * *

Chapter 13: A Checkup

* * *

Thirteen Weeks Pregnant

* * *

Mai was rushing to get ready. Luckily, she didn't need to worry about her clothes fitting since Luella had taken care of that for her. As she was pulling on a shirt, the was a sharp knock before the door opened.

"Mai are you ready? Your appointment is in 30 minutes," Naru said as he looked her over.

Mai glared at him. "Yes. I was just getting a shirt on. Is that okay?"

Naru frowned but didn't comment on her attitude, knowing it was hormones. "I'll be downstairs. When you are ready, we will leave."

Mai sighed as he left. Lately she had been getting snappy and she really didn't mean to have an attitude. Naru never said anything to her about it and she wondered why. She finished a few minutes later and met him downstairs.

"I'm ready. Um Naru?"

He looked at her softly, and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you."

Naru gave her a soft smile. "It's okay Mai. I was expecting it to happen. Your hormones are adjusting."

Mai smiled back and they left the house. The car ride was quiet. Mai relaxed as Naru pulled the car into a parking garage. A few minutes later they were checking in and waiting to see the doctor. Soon Mai's name was called. They both followed the nurse into the room, where she handed and gown to Mai and left the room. Mai removed her shirt and put on the gown, noticing Naru turning his head away as she did so. She gave him a look.

"It's not you haven't seen it before, Naru."

He looked at her. "I know, but I thought you would appreciate privacy."

Mai shook her head. "I have no privacy anymore."

She smiled at Naru so he would know she was joking with him. She took her seat on the bed and waited for the doctor to arrive. They didn't have to wait long.

"Hello, Ms. Taniyama. I am Dr. Howard," said a nice looking lady as she entered. She was average height with salt and pepper hair.

"Hello, Dr. Howard," Mai answered happily.

The doctor glanced at Naru and smiled. "Hello Oliver! How is your mother?"

Naru's eye twitched slightly. "Well."

Mai smiled, but withheld her giggle. The doctor had her lay back and she put some jelly on her stomach. It was cold and Mai actually sucked in a breath from it.

"Oh, sorry. It's kind of cold," Dr. Howard said kindly.

Naru stepped up beside Mai, slipping his hand in hers. He felt the need to. Soon the machine buzzed and a picture appeared. Naru felt his chest tighten up.

"Alright, there it is! A perfect baby. I see, hands, feet, a head, the body..." She looked at Mai and Naru each in turn and smiled, "Do you want to know the sex?"

Mai smiled and looked at Naru. He raised an eyebrow as if he couldn't believe she was asking him. He answered for them, "Please."

The doctor smiled. "Congratulations! You are having a baby boy."

* * *

It wasn't much longer before Naru and Mai were back at his parent's place in his room. They were laying on the bed next to each other. Mai had her eyes closed, but Naru could tell she wasn't sleeping by her breathing. He rolled to his side and placed a hand on her stomach. Mai opened an eye.

"Let's get an apartment," Naru said seriously as he felt her belly.

Mai sat up partially. "Are-are you sure?"

Naru nodded. "I have a feeling Mother will become overbearing when you really start to show. We will both appreciate the time away."

Mai laid back down thinking. Then she looked him in the eyes and smiled. "Okay."

* * *

A/N: sorry its been a bit.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: English is in regular type Japanese will be _Italic_

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. End of story.

* * *

Chapter 14: Life's Movement

* * *

6 months Pregnant

* * *

Mai finished putting away the last of her clothes. Luella had taken her shopping again for maternity clothes. She had grown even more since the last time. Now her belly was really showing. Mai placed a hand on her stomach, sending happy emotions to Gene. She had learned recently that she could feel Gene's emotions and send him emotions back. So she had taken to doing so every day at least once a day.

Mai sighed and stood, having to work at it a bit and made her way out into the main room of the apartment she shared with Naru. As she walked into the hall, she froze. Gene had just kicked her for the first time! Her hand immediately went to her stomach and she smiled brightly when he did it again. She then rushed into the other room, but didn't see Naru there. So she went to his office and found him buried in a book. She walked up to him and without saying anything, took his hand and placed it on her belly.

"Mai? What-" Naru stopped as he felt the kick.

He smiled a small smile and put his book down and then placed his other hand to her stomach. Gene kicked against both hands. Naru leaned forward and placed a kiss to her stomach. Mai reached down and placed a hand on his.

"He's moving nicely," Naru whispered.

Mai nodded. "He's happy. Especially when you are close."

Naru shook his head. "I still find it odd that you can sense his emotions. I wonder if your abilities will increase after he is born?"

Mai shrugged. "Who knows. You know, I only have three months left..."

Naru nodded. "Yes. And I will be there for you."

Mai looked into his eyes. She knew without him even saying that he would be there. But she was scared. What if something went wrong? What if Gene was hurt or the birth was complicated and made life hard for him? What if she went into labor and Naru wasn't there? What if she went into labor and they don't make it to the hospital?

"Hey," Naru said, tugging on her shirt, "Quit. Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

MAi looked in Naru's eyes and he stood. He bent down and kissed her on her forehead. "Everything will work out. If it makes you feel easier, I can read up on birth and newborns. And tell you what I learn?"

Mai smiled. "I'd like that."

Naru nodded. "Then I will."

* * *

A/N: Short, just to see Gene's first kick :)


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: English is in regular type Japanese will be _Italic_

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. End of story.

* * *

Chapter 15: Of Cases and Showers

* * *

8 months Pregnant

* * *

Mai sighed as she finally made it down stairs. Her belly was swollen, and she knew she didn't have much time left before Gene would be born. At first she was scared, but now she was so excited! She'd have a little boy to hold and cuddle. She finally reached Naru's office at the end of the hallway. She lightly knocked.

"Naru?"

"Come in Mai," Naru called.

Mai pushed the door open and wobbled inside. Naru looked up at her and his eyes softened. He stood and offered his hand to her. She sighed and took it. He lead her to his chair and sat her down.

"How is he?" Naru asked quietly.

Mai smiled. "Good. Still happy and feeling a little curious now."

Naru nodded. He placed a hand on her swollen stomach, smiling slightly when Gene kicked against his hand. He glanced up at Mai, taking in her features. She had changed some since becoming pregnant and coming here to England. Her hair had gotten longer, reaching her shoulders, and her body had filled out wonderfully. Naru was a man after all, and men loved boobs. Of course, he knew that it was the pregnancy that increased their size. He couldn't help but notice she glowed, though. He silently decided that maybe a few years after she has Gene they can maybe have another. Or rather, one of their own. He wouldn't mind a little girl with Mai's eyes.

"I love you," Naru said quietly.

Mai smiled and placed a hand in his hair. "I love you too, Naru."

Naru sighed and walked to his calender, looking at it. "Mother is going to be giving you a shower in a week. If father doesn't get any cases, we will have it then."

Mai nodded. "Okay. Naru!"

He turned sharply. "What is it? Are you okay?"

Mai blushed. "Sorry, it's just that we haven't even picked out anything for Gene. How will everyone know what to get him?"

Naru chuckled. "Well, I am done with my paperwork if you want to go downtown?"

Mai smiled. "Yes! and maybe some dinner? I kind of want some broiled fish."

Naru raised an eyebrow, "With honey?"

Mai smiled and nodded. "You know us so well, Naru!"

* * *

Naru grumbled as he entered their apartment after being at SPR all day. He caught sight of Mai on the couch, actually reading a book. He smiled slightly and sat beside her.

"Mai," he said quietly.

Mai looked at him and smiled. She rolled over to him and kissed his cheek. "Hey Naru!"

He sighed. "We have a new case. So, Mother is postponing the shower until it is finished."

Mai frowned. "What kind of case?"

"Father suggested I don't tell you about it. Just in case knowing of it gives you dreams. We don't want to distress you, since you are almost nine months."

Mai huffed, falling back. "But I'll worry about you!"

"Lin and my father will be there, along with an entire team of trained professionals," Naru said.

"I know that, but I'll still worry. Call me every night?"

Naru smiled and placed a hand on hers. "And every morning."

A week later Mai was really getting irritated. Madoka was staying with her while Naru was on the case. Madoka had flown in from Japan that week, and planned on staying until Gene was born. Mai didn't know why she was so irritated. She felt a sharp pain to her abdomen and ignored it, because she had been having braxton hicks contractions for a few days now. As Mai reached for something on a shelf in the bedroom she shared with Naru, she froze. She felt a small trickle going down her legs. Mai, thinking she may be having a bladder issue, went to the bathroom. When she noticed that the fluid leaking form her was clear and odorless, her eyes widened. Her water had broken. Her heart began to pound in excitement and fear. She grabbed a pad, like her doctor had instructed, and placed it on. Then she walked out into the main part of the apartment and grabbed a phone. Madoka had run to the case sight to check on the progress. The phone rang a few times before Madoka answered.

"Hello?" she sang.

"Hey Madoka. Is Naru there?"

Madoka giggeld. "Of course. Hang on."

Mai heard shuffling then Naru's voive. "Mai? What is it?"

Mai smiled at the sound of Naru's voice. Then she felt her first real contraction. _Okay...so no few hours to wait. Gene, you sure are impatient..._

"My water broke, Naru. So whenever you can get here, that would be great," Mai said happily.

There was silence, then swearing and then Mai heard the dial tone. She frowned, staring at the phone.

* * *

"Geez, Noll! I have never heard such colorful words!" Madoka said laughing.

He glared at her. "Take me to Mai."

Madoka raised an eyebrow. "Ask nicely."

"Madoka. NOW. Her water just broke."

Madoka's eyes widened, followed by Martin's. Naru was already out the door, Madoka on his heels. Martin grabbed his phone.

"Lulu? Go to Mai's and Noll's. She just went into labor and she is there alone. Yes I'm sure. Her water broke."

Martin hung up the phone and sighed, going to speak with the client about taking a leave form the case so he can meet his grandson when he is born.

* * *

Luella didn't even knock. She had a spare key for emergencies and barged in.

"MAI!" She called.

She was worried for the girl. She wasn't even a full nine months yet. She found Mai sitting on the couch, trying to read a book. Luella rushed to her.

"How are you? Your contraction, how far apart?" she asked hurriedly.

Mai chuckled. "I'm fine. The contractions are only five minutes apart, so I still have some time."

Luella nodded. "We need to get you to the hospital anyways. You're early."

Mai nodded and stood with Luella's help. Then they made their way tot he hospital.

* * *

A/N: This is wrapping up. Gene will be born next chapter and then one or two more for an epilogue. Maybe later, if you want it, I'll do a baby years of this one :)


End file.
